


oh gosh, what a mess

by sparklyjimin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, but irene is a bae (lol bc that's her name), i love red velvet, its probably awful, maknae yeri, sad yeri, so i figured i'd try writing a fic for them, this is a mess, yeri is claustrophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyjimin/pseuds/sparklyjimin
Summary: Yeri is claustrophobic and the airport is the busiest she's ever seen it. It's a recipe for disaster. Luckily, Irene is always there to look out for her dongsaengs.





	oh gosh, what a mess

**Author's Note:**

> red velvet are my actual baes rn ngl
> 
> happy new year everyone :)

In all honesty, she hadn't realised that the airport was going to be quite this busy. Sure, they were becoming more popular with time, and there were usually a few people waiting at the airport to greet them; but this was, frankly, horrific.

From the moment they stepped out of the gate, there was hardly room to breathe. She'd expected some rush - it was the end of the Christmas season, people would be returning home or flying out for the new year - but she was most definetely not prepared for  _this._

Seungwan had had a tight grip on her arm when they'd first exited the plane, knowing that she struggled with claustrophobia and wanting to keep her close - but they had been quickly parted by the crowds, and she had been unable to see where exactly Seungwan had ended up.

Yeri looked round, trying not to panic. She knew she'd regret it later if she panicked now, without checking to see if there was a simple solution like one of the others being close by, or being close to the exit. It had happened before.

Seungwan was out of her view, but given the yells of 'Wendy!' and English chatter coming from somewhere to her right, she was still close by and had been spotted by some fans. She _could_  try to push her way over there, but without an exact location, she could end up anywhere.

She had no idea what had happened to Sooyoung and Joohyun, who had been somewhere behind her, and instead focused on Seulgi who she could only just see up ahead.

Focusing grounded her. She was almost able to drown out the clamours of the ever-growing crowd and push her way forwards. Hopefully, she would be able to catch up with Seulgi before she was unable to hold down the panic any more.

She quickened her pace ever so slightly - and almost instantly, somebody slammed into her bodily. She was pushed off-course, struggling to regain her footing for a few seconds that felt like hours.

Somebody was yelling at her, but it was in English and she couldn't understand. "Sorry," she said in broken English, not knowing what else to do. The yelling didn't cease but she didn't understand a word of it anyway, and turned away.

She whirled round but she had no idea which direction she had been heading. It was utterly disorientating. She couldn't see Seulgi anymore, and the fans who had previously been flocking round Wendy seemed to have dissipated - along with Wendy herself. Yeri felt her breathing increase as her chest tightened anxiously.

She was alone in the airport, with no idea how to get out, and no idea where the other members were. She didn't even speak English well, usually relying on Wendy's presence and fluency. Without it, she could only pick up fragments of sentences. Starting a conversation would be utterly hopeless.

She was done for - the panic was rising rapidly now, it felt like the crowd was closing in on her, it was too loud, too hot,  _too much._

And then a hand clamped round her wrist.

She let out a panicked squeal, trying to pull back, mind cloudy - and then a soothing voice reached her. " _Yeri, it's me. It's Joohyun. You're okay, you're safe, and we're gonna get you to the van, yeah?_ "

Joohyun. Yeri allowed herself to be pulled into the older girl's side, finding the warmth comforting.

There was a long pause in which she could hear Joohyun attempting to converse with the still-yelling man behind them, but when he didn't respond to her attempts, she clearly gave it up as a lost cause and instead wrapped one arm around Yeri.

The elder guided her carefully forwards, allowing her to duck her head downwards to avoid the fan cameras she could see nearby. They didn't need to know about this.

"Irene! Yeri! Over here!" they were screaming, but Joohyun allowed them only a small smile before pulling Yeri out of the door with her. Yeri was glad; she knew from experience that prolonging any interaction with people, specifically strangers, would only push her further into her panicky headspace. Evidently, Joohyun had realised this too.

"Joohyun -" Yeri gasped out - "unnie -" she felt herself being guided to a bench and pushed into a sitting position. It was much quieter out here, much cooler, and she felt able to breathe again as the wind hit her face.

"God," another voice said nearby - Seulgi. "What happened?" Yeri didn't lift her face from where it was buried in the juncture of Joohyun's shoulder, instead focusing on calming her breathing. Luckily, her oncoming panic attack had been stopped before it got too bad, and the consequent recovery was shorter than usual. She felt much better already.

"I don't know," Irene replied quickly, keeping her voice low and calm, never taking her arm off of Yeri.

"I'm so sorry, Yeri," came Seungwan's voice, before it was directed at the others: "I had hold of her and then she _wasn't there_  - and I couldn't get away from the fans to find her -"

Joy's voice was a little further away. "It's not your fault, Wendy-unnie." Yeri was able to make a small noise of confirmation, and she could almost hear Sooyoung's satisfaction. "See?"

"You okay now?" Joohyun asked, after a moment.

Yeri nodded, uncurling slowly herself from Irene's side to look up at the others. She blinked a few times to clear her head. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Hey, none of that," Seulgi admonished quickly. "You're our maknae. We're here to look after you, and I like to think we're good at what we do."

Yeri smiled slightly, feeling much calmer now that she'd had time to wind down, and was surrounded by the kind smiles of the others, her friends, rather than hostile strangers.

"We won't let it happen again," Irene promised softly, her face pressed into Yeri's hair in a comforting sort of gesture.

"Yeah, we'll make it up to you," pitched in Seungwan.

"Kimchi?" Yeri asked, perking up.

"Don't push your luck," was Joohyun's reply, but given the smile on her face, she'd probably get kimchi in the end anyway. Seulgi shot her a knowing wink.

Yeri just grinned and tightened her hold around her. She'd take what she could get.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not 100% confident with honorifics here? if there are any mistakes please tell me so i can fix them! 
> 
> this is my first ever red velvet fic.  
> i should hopefully be updating the next fic in my 'bts angst fics' series so look out for that!


End file.
